The Dark Seductress
by lolrus555
Summary: When Link enters the water temple, the last thing he expects is to run into a female doppelganger of himself, and he certainly doesn't expect the shocking knowledge she reveals to him. "She... She used me..." Threeshot, lemon at the end. FEM!DarkLinkxLink, meaning this is straight. Will also contain references to the Skyward Sword manga.
1. Revelations

**Alright, I just want to start off by saying this ISN'T yaoi. Dark Link is a girl here, meaning the pairing is going to be straight. While I have nothing against yaoi or the people who enjoy it, I for one can't enjoy fanfics that are slash. So if you came here hoping to read _another_ gay Dark Link and Link story, then you'll have to look somewhere else. Shouldn't be too hard considering there are _hundreds_ of DarkLinkxLink stories available -.- If you're still willing to take a look, then please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: lolrus555 does not own the Legend of Zelda, it's the property of Nintendo.**

** The Dark Seductress**

"_Careful Link, I sense an ominous presence beyond this door." _Navi warned Link, who merely smiled in return.

"Don't worry Navi, it can't be much worse than anything else I've faced so far, now can it?" He asked rhetorically as the dungeon door opened up, allowing the teenaged young man to step inside, disregarding Navi's warning. _"Link, I'm serious! Something about this feels off!" _The guardian fairy called out, unwilling to move into the room until they set up a proper plan. However, Link was a bit too distracted by what was inside the room to pay attention.

"W-Whoa! Navi, are you seeing this!?" Link asked, amazed. After entering the room, Link now found himself seemingly _outside _once again, despite Navi and himself currently being in a temple located under a **goddamn lake.** The location itself was difficult to describe, as it really resembled no place Link had seen before in his quest. The area Link was in was barren with a yellowish-white fog covering everything in the distance, preventing Link from getting a good view of the area, as well as some lukewarm water that seemed to have been completely still until Link stepped inside the room. There was also an odd amount of debris all over the place, things like crooked pillars and stones just sticking out of the ground. in fact, now that Link took a good look around, they seemed to surround the entire area, sort of like an arena, or room. They weren't closing anything off, but with the way they were placed, the rubble and debris created a type of perimeter around the area. On the other side of this perimeter was a small stone building and in the middle of this area was a lone, dying tree on an island surrounding these shallow waters.

"_Seeing what? What's so different from this room compared to the others?" _Navi asked, causing Link to look at her in bewilderment and confusion. "What's so-? Navi, we're outside again! Doesn't that strike you as a little odd? I mean we're currently under a lake!" Link stated, confused by his fairy's unfazed attitude towards this strange area.

"_Outside? Link, I'm not sure what you're seeing, but this-_***BOOM-SHINK*** Before Navi could finish her sentence, the door leading out of the room suddenly slammed shut, with bars coming down to reinforce it, effectively cutting Link off from Navi. "Uh oh." Was all Link could say when this happened.

Instead of trying of get the door open, Link realised the futility of trying to open the door now and decided to move forward. _'Alright, no big deal,'_ He thought, trying to reassure himself. _'I just have to find the monster in this room and kill it, that should open the doors.' _With that thought in mind, Link went to the only other place he could go to, and that was that odd building. However, as Link passed by the dead tree, he felt _odd_ for a second, it felt like something was… plucked from him. However, this feeling only lasted for a second before he felt normal again, so he simply shrugged it off as the lukewarm heat pervading this room and continued towards the building.

'_What the?' _Link thought in confusion as he reached the building, only to see bars covering the door leading in._ 'Locked? But there's no other place to go! Everything else around here seems to be endless. So where's the-' _Link couldn't finish his thought when he turned around. The reason why is because he now realised he wasn't alone. Link now found himself looking at a figure leaning back against the dead tree. He couldn't get a good look at this figure from the distance he was at, but from what he could see, this figure was pitch-black. Inhaling slightly, Link slowly began to move towards the tree, hoping to get a better look at this figure. As Link began to near the shore of the island, he could now clearly take in the features of this person.

To start off, it appeared to Link that he was actually looking at a girl. She was wearing a pitch-black tunic with dark grey leggings and black boots. The tunic also seemed to be a size too small for her, as her prominent D-cup breasts were clearly pressed against it, showing off some very prominent curves. In fact, this girl actually had a figure most girls would be very jealous of, with a thin waist and long legs with wide hips, that were only made more prominent by her silk leggings, although Link, being a 8-year old in mind, didn't pay her body much mind. Link also noticed that this girl had a very pretty face, with sharp features similar to his own, only more feminine, although considering this girl's skin was as black as charcoal, it was difficult to tell at first. She also had long shoulder-length grey hair, topped off by the pointy black hat she wore.

'_She… why does she look so much like me…!?' _Link thought, unconsciously backing away. It was at this moment that the girl's eyes, which were previously closed, snapped open, showing off a burning set of red and black eyes meeting his shocked blue ones. The two stared at eachother for a minute straight before this female doppelganger began to chuckle, like this was some kind of joke. When she finished laughing, the girl looked at Link and began to walk towards him, a smirk beginning to creep onto her face.

"**So I now have my own body? I must say, the properties of this room are **_**very**_** interesting…"** She said, thinking out loud. "_What_? Just who are you?" Link demanded, drawing the master sword in the process. The girl seemed to have found this amusing as well, merely giggling mockingly at the action.

"**Ah yes, that's right. You don't know anything do you?" **She asked coyly. **"You don't know who I am, why I look like you, what I represent, or just what this room has to do with me suddenly appearing out of thin air, do you?" **She asked rhetorically, crossing her arms in the process. Before Link could even ask what she was talking about, she continued. **"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to give you the bare essentials, now could it? I'm going to assume the biggest question on your mind right now is just who, or**_** what,**_** I am, right?"** She asked.

"Well I won't deny you have curious, considering our resemblance and everything…" Link admitted, keeping his sword drawn.** "Well,"** She started, the smirk on her face broadening. **"The reason why we bear such a resemblance is because I AM you, Link." **The girl answered, enjoying the look of shock on Link's face. "What the… h-how is that even possible…?" He demanded, hardly able to believe what he was being told. **"You can thank Ganondorf for that. It would seem that he made sure this wonderful piece of paradise would create a dark embodiment of whoever enters this room, as a means to impede your progress." **As Link heard this, he began to narrow his eyes, glaring at the doppelganger.

"So you're just another puppet of Ganondorf, then. Like all the other monsters I've faced." He goaded. He wasn't sure what all this meant, but Link wasn't going to let this female version of him get inside his head. The dark version of Link, however, only seemed to look at Link in pity at this point, like he was a naive little boy, which he was.

"**Oh you poor thing, you think I'm just a puppet of that **_**swine?**_" She said, scoffing as she mentioned the king of evil. **"Hardly, you see Link, I am the embodiment of a lot of things about you. From simple things like apathy and **_**lust,' **_she said, licking her lips slightly.** "to more complicated things… like the memories that the goddesses have repressed." **She whispered out, anger beginning to creep into her voice, not directed towards her other half, but rather, towards a far greater force.

"W-What…? That's absurd! I have no repressed memories!" He yelled, defiance in his voice. **"AND JUST HOW WOULD YOU KNOW THAT!?" **She suddenly screamed, the anger from before now very clear for Link to hear, before she took a few deep breaths to compose herself. She spoke once again, but the fury from before was still clear in her voice.

"**How would you be able to know if the goddesses were messing with your memories? How would you be able to remember the lives you've lived? The answer is you **_**wouldn't**_**." **She said, beginning to slowly walk towards an increasingly unnerved Link, who began to back away in response.

"**...But I remember…" **She whispered, to the point that it was difficult to even hear her. **"I REMEMBER ALL OF IT!" **She screamed out once again.

"**I remember how that demon in the guise of a goddess left us to rot in that prison(1), I remember your sickening loyalty to her after everything she did to us, and I remember how she repaid that loyalty by forcing us into this damned cycle!" **At this point, she didn't care if Link even knew what she was talking about, she just needed to let this out before she did anything else. **"I also remember every life we've lived, fighting against Demise's incarnation as a pawn of **_**hylia."**_

'_H-Hylia…? Is she talking about the lake?... No… she must be referring to someone else.'_ She couldn't have been referring to the lake, she spat out the name like it was acid on her tongue. This doppelganger was clearly talking about something else.

"**...and after so many years," **She continued. **"After so many cycles of enduring endless torment at the hand of those two **_**Demons…**_** I can finally end it…!"** She uttered, an ecstatic smile creeping onto her face. **"I can finally end this twisted cycle that **_**bitch**_** of a goddess created!"**

"Just what are you going to do...?" Link asked cautiously, his grip on the Master Sword unconsciously tightening.

"**What am I going to do…?**" _**Dark Link **_repeated, the smile never leaving her face. **"Simple, I'm going to **_**make. you. remember.**_** After I do that, I'm going to remove that **_**accursed relic**_** from your hand and leave it with the incarnation of Demise, I couldn't care less about what he does with it… then… we'll both stay here, and the pain will finally stop." **She finished, beginning to move dangerously close to Link. Incredibly unnerved, Link instinctively backflipped away from her when she brought her hands close to his face.

"Alright," Link began, pointing the Master Sword at Dark Link. "I'm completely lost on everything you just told me, and frankly, I don't care. Just draw your sword and fight me, faker!" He challenged, causing his dark self to sigh, unsheathing her own sword and shield, pitch-black versions of the Master Sword and Hylian shield.

"**Such a pity, I was hoping you'd just let me show you the truth, but it appears I'll have to make you submit before I can save us both."** She said before the smile from before returned to her face. **"Well, if you're going to fight me,"** She began, attacking Link with an overhead slash, which he blocked with his shield. **"then do me a favor and put up a good fight…"** she whispered, bringing her face uncomfortably close to Link, who was struggling to keep his shield up.

.

.

.

'_Damn it!' _Link thought as he barely avoided another one of Dark Link's slashes. _'This isn't good, no matter what I've done, she just won't tire! She has to have __**some **__weakness...'_ Once he avoided another onslaught from his dark doppelganger, he took the chance to counterattack. However, Dark Link managed to avoid each attack Link sent her way.

"**C'mon Link,"** She taunted as Link thrusted his sword forward in a stabbing motion. Without missing a beat, Dark Link immediately jumped upwards, managing to balance herself on Link's sword. **"you can't beat me, because **_**I am you…"**_ She said, putting emphasis on the last two words by kneeling dangerously close to Link's shocked face. forcing away his shock, he bashed Dark Link off with his shield, although she was able to land on her feet as she hit the shallow waters.**"So why don't you just stop this futile struggle and let me free you…?" **She said, although instead of sounding like a taunt, it came out as more of a plea.

"I'm not going to just give up and let Hyrule down!" Link yelled as he pulled out his Giant's knife. "I WON'T LET ZELDA DOWN!" He screamed as he charged Dark Link. If she could match him with a sword and shield, then he would see how well she would do against a Broadsword. As Link correctly assumed, Dark Link did not change weapons and stuck to her sword and shield, and thanks to the force and power behind the attacks, he managed to land some blows against his dark self. Despite Link beginning to gain the upper hand, Dark Link didn't show any signs of panic, instead, her face only showed pure disgust after the mention of Princess Zelda.

Link successfully slashed Dark Link again, but instead of spilling blood, she recoiled backward and fell into the water's reflection before disappearing. **"...So it always comes down to her, doesn't it…?" **Out of nowhere, Dark Link spoke up, her voice seemingly coming from all around the room. **"Haven't you ever wondered just WHY you don't want to fail her? Haven't you ever wondered WHY you care **_**so much**_** about her despite having only spoken to her for a few minutes…?" **She asked, the venom in her voice increasing with each word she said.

"**Behind you…"** Now, the voice only came from one source now, _which was right behind him_. Acting on instinct, Link quickly turned around and brought his blade down in an overhead arc, only for it to shatter when it came into contact with Dark Link's shield. Before Link could even bring the Master Sword and his shield back out, Dark Link grabbed Link by his neck and rammed him onto the ground, his back and clothes getting soaked in the lukewarm waters. Link gagged and tried to pry his doppelganger's grip from his neck, but despite having such petite hands, her grip was viselike and wouldn't relent.

"**I'll tell you why…"** Dark Link said as she sat on her counterpart's lap, making sure he wouldn't be able to escape. **"It's because she made it that way. She made it so that you would always end up with her, no matter how little you truly know her, no matter who you thought you genuinely loved before meeting her. No matter what happens, you always end up with her. Still don't know what I mean? Then allow me to show you." **As she said this, she removed her hands from his windpipe and grabbed onto both of his hands before doing something his then innocent mind couldn't have comprehended at the time.

She leaned in and kissed him.

And then the memories all came flooding back at once.

When Dark Link was finished conveying all the memories of their past lives onto her light counterpart, Tears of despair and horror were running down Link's face. "S-She… She used me…" He managed between his broken sobs. "After everything we did for her… she's just been using us…" Satisfied he finally remembered, and seeing he would no longer struggle, she removed her hands from her link's hands and embraced him tightly, and without even thinking, Link returned the embrace.

"**I know… I know… it's terrible, but it's going to be okay now." **Dark Link cooed as she buried her head in Link's chest, so happy her other half was willing to cooperate. "R-Really…? The pain will finally stop…?" He sniffled, slight hope beginning to show in his eyes. After hearing this, Dark Link raised her head and looked at Link with a gentle smile.

"**Yes… we can finally forget about this damned land and it's cruel gods and spend the rest of our existence in this **_**endless paradise." **_She said as she gestured towards the surrounding environment.

"Just… what is this place…? I-I still don't understand that…" Link whispered to his other half. **"As I mentioned before, this place used to be a simple room before Ganon tampered with it. Using the power of those damnable Gods that he possesses, he created a hex that connected this part of the water temple to a pocket dimension." **Dark Link answered as she took in the pocket dimension's fog obscured landscape. **"Not only is this room responsible for my conception, but time works differently here. We won't age, nor will we go hungry. We can remain here forever really… with each other." **As she continued to look at the surrounding landscape, she couldn't help but look forward to what it could have in store if she could gain control of this dimension. So caught up in this thought, she didn't notice Link until he hugged her once again, burying his head in her chest, all the while unaware of the rather compromising position they were in.

"Please…" Link begged, still hugging Dark Link tightly. "Please never leave me. Now that I remember, I don't know how I can continue without you. Nobody would understand it, not Navi, not Saria, definitely not the sages, and I doubt Zelda would. You're… you're the only one I can trust…" Dark Link only smiled and returned the embrace. While she did this, she also closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Soon enough, a golden aura began to surround Link, with his mark of the triforce glowing hotly for a moment when suddenly, the glowing suddenly stopped and the mark of the triforce disappearing from Link's hand completely. The Triforce of Courage was now floating above them, separated from the Hero of Time.

"**I need you too, which is why you need to sleep right now." **Dark Link said gently, and before Link could ask what he meant, he went limp in her arms. **"Time is strange in this room," **She said as she gently laid Link down on the island in the middle. Once she did that, Dark Link snapped her fingers and the Triforce of Courage, which had still been floating in the air, suddenly shrank to the size of her hand and floated to her, now floating in the palm of her hands. **"which is why you must slumber until I return. What may be only a minute outside of here could potentially be a year in here. But don't worry," **She said as a dark aura began to flow around her.

"**Once I return, the cycle will be over and **_**we'll finally be free."**_ After saying this, the dark aura covered Dark Link entirely, spiriting her away to other parts as the champion of the goddess Hylia slumbered.

**(1)**Essentially, a reference to the Skyward sword manga where Link was in prison for some reason. Honestly, I always found it a bit screwed up how Hylia/Zelda is never called out for forcing Link into this endless cycle and making it so that they'll always end up together, if Hyrule Warriors is any indication. Zelda's personality and the revelation about who she really is in Skyward Sword was one of the few reasons I didn't like that game.

**Essentially, this is going to be a three shot, the next chapter will be Fem!Dark Link taking care of business and the final one will be a lemon. So yeah, you have that to look forward to. I welcome reviews.**


	2. anger

**Alright, 2nd part! Now before we start, I just wanted to thank everybody who's liked, reviewed and followed so far. Seeing that there are people who are interested in this is a nice motivator! Now onto the next part! Also, I'd love to hear everybody's thoughts on this story, so if you have the time and feel like it, please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: lolrus555 does not own The Legend Of Zelda. The franchise belongs to Nintendo**

**The Dark Seductress**

'_Dammit, he's been in that temple for quite some time. Is he alright…?'_ Thought a concerned Zelda/Sheik as she looked towards the entrance of the water temple. Normally, Link would have the temple completed in the span of a few hours, but it's been close to two days since the princess in disguise last heard from the hero of time. She was supposed to interfere as little as possible in the hero's quest, as to lower the likelihood of being discovered, but the thought of the hero being gravely injured, or worse, kept gnawing at the Sheikah's thought's. Not only would she not jeopardize Hyrule's one chance of salvation, but there was something inside her that screamed for her to keep the hero safe. It wasn't any sense of duty either, it felt like something more… intimate, and she couldn't understand the cause of it.

_'It's... really quite strange, truth be told.'_ Zelda thought as she began to walk closer towards the Water Temple's entrance, having already made her decision. _'Ever since I've met him all those years ago, he's always, in some shape or form, been on my mind. I've only talked to him as myself all those years ago, and yet I truly want to be closer to him, and I don't know why.'_ She could've spent even longer just pondering why she felt this strange intimacy towards the boy in green, but decided it would be better to focus on the task at hand.

_'Well...'_ Zelda thought as she put up her cowl and dove into the water, swimming towards the entrance of the temple. _'Perhaps after all is said and done, we can talk about this together...'_

* * *

"Well, he certainly hasn't been injured by the master of this temple…" Sheik mused as she looked at the locked boss door. "But that still leaves the rest of the temple… Where could he be…?" As disguised princess wondered where Link could be, she didn't notice the blue ball of light starting to fly towards her.

"_Sheik!? Oh thank the goddesses it's you!"_ Zelda heard a high-pitched cry coming towards her. Looking towards her left, she saw a frantic Navi the fairy floating in front of her, shaking slightly.

_"Ah, it's you guardian fairy."_ Zelda said, putting up her Sheik facade. _"If I may inquire, where is the hero? Aren't you usually with him at all times?"_ She asked, stoicism clear in her voice, but in reality, she was actually quite worried. From what she had seen, Link was never without Navi. The fact that they were separated meant nothing good.

"_We were separated!" _Navi explained, her voice frantic. _"The last time I saw him was when we were entering the room guarding the temple's treasure, and the door closed before I could go in with him! Not only that, but I think that room was messing with his head!"_ She finished, now a little calmer, but no less concerned for Link's safety. Navi wasn't sure how much time had passed since she and Link were separated, but it felt like it had been a while.

"What do you mean when you say the room was messing up his perception?" Zelda asked. _"When he entered the room, he thought we were outside again, and that was only after entering! Goddesses only know how he's doing now…"_

"I understand, take me to this room and I shall do everything in my power to get him out of there." Zelda said, her eyes narrowing in determination. _"A-Alright, thank you Sheik!" _ Navi said, gratitude clear in her voice. However, before they could leave the temple's main chamber, a voice spoke up from behind them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"**Well isn't this convenient,"** A darkly smooth voice purred out. Zelda and Navi turned towards the source of the voice, and were shocked by what they saw. They were looking at what was for all intents and purposes, a _female version of Link._ "What in the world…!?" Zelda uttered, clearly not expecting to run into something like this in the water temple. **"The fact that you're here spares me the trouble of finding you myself, **_**Princess Zelda." **_The odd perversion of Link said casually, causing Zelda to break out into a cold sweat and Navi's wings to stop briefly in surprise.

"_Wait, WHAT!?"_ Navi exclaimed, clearly not expecting this entity to say something like this. _"I-Is this true Sheik…?" _The fairy asked, slowly turning towards the cloaked Sheikah, who was now glaring at this dark clone. Not seeming to notice the fairy's question, Zelda spoke up, venom clear in her voice.

"Just how do you know that information?" The princess demanded, venom clear in her voice. Whatever this _thing_ was, it was clear to Zelda that it was dangerous. However, Dark Link only smirked in amusement at the princess's glare before speaking up again.

"**Please,"** She scoffed, clearly not intimidated. **"At this point, I could recognize that mug of yours from a mile away, and no amount of cloth will ever cover that up, **_**your majesty."**_ She mockingly said. Just being in her presence made Dark Link feel angry. It was only the smug satisfaction of knowing she had the upper hand that let her keep her cool.

"Well then," Zelda said as she removed her cowl in one fell swoop, her red eyes now changing to a cool shade of blue. "since you know who I am, it's only appropriate that you tell me the same. Just what are you and what have you done with Link!?" She yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Dark Link. There was no doubt about it, Link's disappearance and the sudden arrival of this female look-alike was no coincidence. Whatever this thing was, it was responsible for all of this. However, Dark Link only smirked and leaned back against the boss door before she spoke up, satisfaction clear in her voice.

"**Well aren't you the demanding one. I thought royalty was supposed to have better manners than this." **She mockingly chided, causing Zelda to scowl and bring five needles out of her rucksack in the blink of an eye, ready to throw them. "Enough of your games creature. What have you done with the hero!?" Dark Link's amusement faded when she heard this, beginning to glare right back at the princess of Hyrule.

"**If you must know, I've seen to it that my other half is safe from your clutches, **_**you blonde witch**_**."** She spat out, looking at Zelda in disdain.

'_Other half? Safe from me? What is she talking about?"_ Zelda thought in confusion. Why would Link be in danger around her? Before Zelda could ask what Dark Link was talking about, she continued.

"**As for what I am, you'll find out soon enough. But let's get down to business princess, **_**I want the triforce of wisdom."**_ Dark Link said, her eyes narrowing at the shocked princess. "H-How in the world do you know that!? That is a secret only known by members of the royal family!" Zelda exclaimed, shock written all over her face, causing Dark Link to sigh in annoyance.

"**Like I said before, **_**you'll find out soon enough.**_** Now, are we going to do this the easy way, or the **_**hard way?"**_ Dark Link demanded, a dangerous smile beginning to grow on her lips. Zelda, having shaken off her momentary shock, glared directly at her, defiance clear in her posture.

"Alright," Zelda began, beginning to twirl one of her needles in her free hand. "I'm not exactly sure what you are, or how you know this information, but if you think after enduring seven years of oppression at the hands of Ganondorf, I'm just going to do what you say because of a few measly threats, then you have another thing COMING!" She yelled as she threw her five needles with expert precision at Dark Link's neck, hoping that the needles would connect with her jugular and end this fight quickly.

***KREE-ANG!* **_'Wha-!?'_

However, immediately after doing so, she heard the sound of metal ricocheting off steel and a sharp pain in her cheek before she felt something oozing down her face. After touching the substance, she saw that it was blood. Dark Link was now holding her shield with a smug smirk playing across her face. She had managed to parry the needles at just the right time and managed to send them flying back to Zelda, although only one managed to graze her cheek.

"**You'd think I'd just leave myself open to attack?" ** Dark Link mocked as she walked towards one of the torch stands in the room. With no regard, she kicked the torch stand over and picked up an unlit Deku stick from the charred pile of sticks. After testing it with a few swings in her left hand, she looked towards Zelda with a malicious gaze. **"The reason I'm just using this stick is because I don't want to kill you. No, you're going to remember what you've done to me and my Other Half, and once I do that, I'm going **_**to destroy any hope for the future you might've had."**_ As she said this, she began to close in on Zelda with a smile you would find on a serial killer stalking their prey. Forcing any fear she felt out of herself, Zelda looked towards Navi with an urgent look on her face.

"Keep your distance! I fear this is going to get ugly." As she said this, Zelda narrowly dodged a ferocious downward swing from Dark Link and quickly threw more needles at her, which she dodged by nimbly backflipping out of the way before she gave her opponent a look of bloodlust.

"**You have no idea how **_**happy **_**I am that we're doing this the hard way."**

* * *

"**Pathetic,"** Dark Link mocked as she slammed her Deku stick into the side of Zelda's head, the force of the attack breaking the stick and leaving the princess injured and disoriented. Taking advantage of this, Dark Link slammed her shield into Zelda's body, sending the exhausted girl to the ground. She tried to get up, but it was fruitless effort. She was too tired, too hurt to keep fighting.

"**Did you really think your smoke and mirrors would be able to match several lifetimes of experience?" **She mocked as she stood over Zelda. In response, she could only raise her head and look at Dark Link, a pleading look across her face.

"Please… why are you doing this…? You can't be working for Ganondorf, if that was the case, he would know my identity as well. So why…?" She managed feebly. However, judging by the fury that was slowly beginning to show on Dark Link's face, the question didn't make the dark doppelganger feel any sympathy for the princess.

"**Why… am I doing this…?" **She repeated, her bangs obscuring her bright-red eyes. **"Telling you wouldn't do any good, so perhaps it's best I SHOW YOU!"** She suddenly yelled, pouncing the defenseless Zelda and bringing her hands to her face. Zelda grabbed onto both of the advancing hands in a feeble attempt to stop whatever Dark Link was trying to do to her, but she was too exhausted to do more than hold her back for a moment, leaving her helpless as Dark Link planted both of her hands on her forehead.

And then she remembered.

"**So do you remember now, **_**Hylia?"**_ Dark Link spat at the reincarnation of the goddess Hylia, whose face was frozen in shock and remorse.

"I-I remember now…" Zelda began her voice beginning to choke up. "all of it… Link." She whispered, tears beginning to flow down her face. "Please… forgive me, my champion… _I'm sorry!"_ She cried out, unable to hold the tears back anymore.

"_**...forgive you?"**_ She spat out, disgust written all over her face. Suddenly, she yanked Zelda by the hair, forcing her despair-filled blue eyes to meet her red ones, now filled with anger and hatred.** "For what exactly, **_**your grace? **_**Leaving me to rot in that prison for **_**four years**_**? Repaying that loyalty by making me go on a death march against **_**evil incarnate?**_** Using the **_**love**_** I had for you so I could be your perfect pawn in your game against Demise? Tricking me into this **_**endless cycle **_**of mental and physical torment? **_**MANIPULATING THINGS SO I'D ALWAYS END UP WITH YOU, LIKE I'M A DAMNED TOY FOR YOU TO PLAY WITH!?" **_She screamed, _pure anger_ and hatred for the one who repaid the loyalty, devotion,_ and love_ she once held for her with nothing but suffering and death on her part, who was now breaking down and crying now that she had to face the reality of what she did to herself and her Other Half.

Scowling at the pathetic display before her, Dark Link let go of Zelda's hair before grabbing onto her wrist harshly. Concentrating heavily, the same golden aura that surrounded Link began to surround Zelda. When she realized what Dark Link was trying to do, her eyes widened in horror.

"P-Please, Link,_ don't do this._" She begged. "If you do, then this world, and everything that you've fought to protect for countless centuries, will be for naught!" However, Zelda's pleas fell upon deaf ears, made all too clear when Dark Link let out a harsh laugh.

"**Perhaps that might've worked on me a couple centuries ago, but I'm past the point of caring now."** as she said this, Zelda let out a cry of agony as the triforce of wisdom was ripped from her very being. Unlike Link, Dark Link didn't bother to sugar-coat the process of removing the triforce piece with Zelda. Once the process was complete, the shock and pain caused Zelda to pass out, now limp on the floor.

"**It's done."** She said to herself as she watched the golden triangle float in her right hand. **"All that's left now if to bring you and these damn triangles to Ganondorf."** She said. However, before she could grab Zelda, a round, blue light suddenly rammed into her face. Not expecting the sudden assault, Dark Link recoiled in shock for a moment. However, she recovered quickly and grabbed Navi before she could try to hit her again.

"_Let go of me!" _Navi yelled as she struggled to free herself from Dark Link's grasp. _"I-If you do this, then Hyrule is doomed!"_ She yelled out. As she was doing this, Dark Link was wondering just what she should do with the fairy. Despite being an annoying little sprite, she didn't seem to be fully aware of the situation. In reality, this fairy was likely just trying to fulfill her duty to keep hyrule safe, unaware of the truth behind Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf.

Whether she knew it or not, Navi was just a pawn for the gods to use, like she was.

Opening her grip, the Dark version of Link released the guardian fairy. **"Nothing you say will stop my decision, fairy."** She told the surprised ball of light. **"What happens to this world doesn't concern me anymore. I stopped caring a long time ago." **She said, a bitter, jaded tone clear in her voice. **"Just find yourself a nice fairy fountain to live in and stay safe… goodbye Navi."** And before the fairy could say anything, both Dark Link and the unconscious Zelda were enveloped in a ball of dark energy. When the ball dispersed, neither of them were there anymore, leaving the dumbstruck Navi alone. After a moment of shocked silence, the former guardian fairy spoke up, sadness clear in her voice.

"_How… how did it come to this…? Saria, Great Deku Tree… Link, I'm sorry…"_ And with nothing she could do, Navi left the water temple.

* * *

"**Lord Ganondorf, I've returned."** Dark Link said, feigning respect. Ganondorf, who was currently looking out one of his castle's stained-glass windows, turned towards Dark Link, his face momentarily dismissive. However, that look faded when he saw the unconscious Zelda lying near her and when felt his Triforce of power start resonating. Ganondorf was taken even more off guard when Dark Link pulled a golden triangle out of her Adventure Pouch, which was now floating gracefully in her hand.

"Amazing," Ganondorf spoke up, awe clear in his voice. "You're goal was to defeat that kid, and you surprise me with a gift like this? Heh, consider me impressed. What of the hero, did you manage to take care of him as well?" He asked, a smile of triumph beginning to show on his face.

"**He won't be a problem anymore, let me assure you."** She said, avoiding the question of whether or not she killed Link. **"In fact, I found this on him as well, I think you'll like it." **After saying this, Dark Link brought out the triforce of courage as well, letting the piece float in her left hand.

For a moment, Ganondorf was speechless. When he created that dark clone of the kid, a part of the Gerudo king thought that she would only be able to slow him down at most, buy him some time to create better defenses for the sage temples. He never would've imagined that she would not only _succeed_ with her task, but also bring him that damned princess as well as the two pieces of the triforce that he's been searching for for over 7 years! When he regained his voice, this king of evil did the only thing he felt was appropriate for the occasion.

He threw his head back and began to laugh. This laughter haunted the entire castle and went on for a minute straight before it began to die down.

"FINALLY!" He yelled as his laughter died down. "After seven long years, it's mine. THE POWER OF THE GODS IS MINE." When he finally finished his speech of triumph, he looked towards Dark Link, who had been watching Ganondorf's self-indulgent rant with a neutral expression, with an affable smile. "And I owe it all to you _kid_." Putting emphasis on the final word, finding the irony of the situation amusing. This entity, which was spawned from the biggest thorn in his side, was the reason for his success, and Ganondorf found it all hilarious in a way.

"**So what are you going to do with **_**her?"**_ Dark Link asked, motioning towards the unconscious Zelda. While Ganondorf found the disdain in her voice odd, he was too caught up in the fact that _he won_ to care. "She can rot in the dungeons for all I care, I've finally got what I wanted from her." He answered before looking towards Dark Link once again.

"Well then," Ganon continued, the smile still on his face. "Since you've been _such a big help to me,_ it's only fitting I give you a proper reward. For playing a key factor in helping me achieve my ultimate victory, I shall grant you one wish." He told her, and while Dark Link didn't show it, she was actually quite surprised. She didn't expect the incarnation of Demise's hatred to actually be capable of gratitude or kindness. Nevertheless, this was just what she needed to achieve her own goals. Originally, she was going to keep the triforce pieces from Ganondorf until he gave her what she wanted, but this works just as well, if not better. While she had no doubt she could beat the king of evil into the ground like she and her Other Half had done numerous times, she didn't feel entirely secure going up against him without the blade of evil's bane. Her own blade may look like the Master Sword, but it didn't have it's evil repelling properties.

"**My, how generous of you, my lord."** Dark Link said, faking respect and gratitude. **"Well, If you're offering, there is one thing I would like of you."** She began.

"Name it, and it's yours." He said, ready to grant whatever her request was. **"Very well."** For a moment, Dark Link paused, unsure of how exactly to word her wish before she spoke up once again. **"My lord, I would like ownership of the pocket dimension that created me."**

"Really now? What an interesting request. Well, if that's what you want, then _very well!_" As he said that, Dark Link felt an odd feeling suddenly wash over her for a split-second before disappearing. "You now have complete control over that pocket dimension." Ganondorf said. "Now only you can enter and leave that dimension, and you can bend it to your will as well. Now I believe you're holding onto some items that belong to me." He said, referring to the triforce pieces which were still floating in Dark Link's hands.

"**Ah, yes, that's right. Well, here you go." **She said with a shrug, allowing the pieces of courage and wisdom to float towards the bearer of power. As this happened, the same golden aura from before surrounded Ganondorf and the triforce of power floated out of him. Now that all three pieces of the triforce were in such close proximity and unrestrained by any bearers, they floated into each other and took their respective spots.

And thus, the triforce was restored to it's former glory.

"It's… beautiful, isn't it?" Ganondorf said, gratifaction clear in his voice. "Now, my people can finally live in a land that isn't plagued with heat, sand, and _death…"_**"If you say so…"** Dark Link said, clearly not interested anymore. **"I got what I wanted, whatever happens now… **_**is no longer my concern."**_ And with that, Dark Link once again let her dark energy envelope her, now en route to _her _pocket dimension. And as this happened, a certain glee and happiness pervaded her as the reality of the situation finally struck her.

She was finally free.

Link, the former champion of Hylia, _**was free at last.**_

**Glad I got this out of the way. So, yeah, next part will be the lemon, so stay tuned!**


	3. release

**Alright, here's the final part. Now, as I'm sure everyone is aware at this point, this chapter's going to be the lemon, so you have been warned. Hopefully, I can manage a decent lemon that won't creep anyone out. Well, enjoy!**

**Also, there are a few things I'd like to address to some of the people who have been reviewing so far. I do indeed understand the manga is non canon, and I won't deny I **_**am**_** kinda bashing Zelda, but I don't hate her solely for the manga. In Skyward Sword, Zelda outright says she had been using Link's affection for her when she was Hylia, and while she wasn't conscious towards any of that, that fact combined with how she constantly pushes you off high places in Skyward Sword really left me bitter towards her. Not only that, but we learn in Hyrule Warriors that this cycle will ALWAYS bring Link and Zelda together romantically. That kinda comes off as **_**really **_**fucked up to me, especially when you think about Twilight Princess and Midna. After everything the two of them went through together, and how they were likely in love with each other, we're supposed to believe now that after Midna broke the mirror of twilight, Link was fine with Zelda? It's screwed up! While we never learn what deity is the cause of that, since Hylia planned all of this out from the start, it can be safe to assume she took ending up with Link into account. **

**Now, onto the issue of the manga and how canon it is. Just in case anyone isn't aware, the manga was in the Hyrule Historia. Y'know, the book that has **_**all the canon information on it?**_** I'm not saying I'm right, but I at least have justification for thinking the manga is in some ways canon, now can people please stop giving me shit about it? If the fact that I included information from the manga is **_**so damn triggering to some people,**_** nobody is forcing you to read it-.-**

**Disclaimer: lolrus555 does not own the Legend of Zelda, it's the property of Nintendo.**

**The Dark Seductress**

Link wasn't sure where he was right now, but he honestly didn't care. This place… was peaceful. Everything around him was pitch-black, but instead of feeling cold or alone, he just felt content. He could be like this forever and he honestly wouldn't care.

"**Link…"** A darkly smooth voice purred out, and surprisingly, Link didn't find the voice intrusive to his current bliss.

"**Come now, it's time to wake up…" **The voice purred out again, and Link began to feel a light piercing through the darkness around him. Soon enough, the darkness dispersed completely and Link found himself looking at a hazy yellow sky, with the feeling of warm water on his back. He began to rise slightly, but stopped when he felt something touch his chest.

Looking down, he saw a charcoal-black hand with similarly colored gauntlets on him. When he saw the whose hand it was, he couldn't help the excited smile that came to his face nor could he restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Dark Link's waist tightly.

"Your back!" He yelled happily, his voice muffled by the crook of Dark Link's neck. "Are we going to be okay now…?" Link asked meekly, hoping his other half would put his fears to rest. While Link was normally a strong-willed person, the trauma of experiencing the memories of every life he lived all at once left him rather shell shocked. However, his fears were put to rest when he felt a slim pair of arms wrap around his back, pulling him deeper into the embrace.

"**Yes,"** Dark Link cooed out, her words calming link to the core. **"I made sure of it that they'll never bother us again. We're finally free now."** And with those words, the two of them collapsed into the shallow waters, enjoying the feeling of the comfortable air, warm water they were submerged in, and the sight of an endless yellow sky filled with fog, a sight that felt so beautiful to the both of them.

Neither part of Link knew just how long they stayed that way, it felt like hours, but in a dimension like this, what feels like hours could've actually been days, or months, or maybe just a few minutes, but neither of them cared either way. currently, just lying in each other's embrace, doing nothing at all but enjoy being alive, felt like bliss to the both of them. It was only when an odd feeling began to stir in the both of them that they did something else.

"I'm feeling something stirring in me." Link simply stated, still enjoying the sight of their fog-filled sky. **"I know, I feel it in me too."** Dark Link drawled out. For some time, a tingling sensation had been running through the both of them for what felt like a while. Both Dark Link and Link knew what they were feeling and simply chose not to act on it, but now, it had increased to the point where it couldn't be ignored.

**(WARNING, lemon starts here. If you are under 18, avoid this part and look for a bar similar to this to see the end.)**

No words were spoken, the both of them just moved from their positions they had grown so accustomed to and sat across from each other. The two of them looked at each other for what felt like an hour before they closed the distance between each other and began to make out.

Both Link and Dark Link had a fairly good idea of what to do, afterall, the both of them remembered multiple lives, and considering all of those lives they lived involved them getting wed and conceiving a child, they had a fair amount of experience. However, since it had been centuries since those different lives, their kissing came off as rather sloppy and inexperienced. however, their lack of technique didn't stop the rising passion beginning to rise between them or the intensity their kissing was beginning to garner.

After some time, the two of them separated and began to desperately remove their clothes, with Link hastily removing the top of Dark Link's tunic, exposing her large and bouncing D-Cups, and Dark Link throwing Link's boots of and tearing his leggings off, to the relief of his throbbing erection. The two of them continued to hastily remove the other's clothes until they were both naked.

Even though they were the same person, that didn't stop either Link from being… captivated by the other's body. Link's body had a slim, yet rather muscular physique to it, with pronounced abs and a toned chest, yet having only slightly toned arms. going further down, his erection was very visible, at a large eight inches and throbbing heavily, leaking precum. This was all topped off by a rather pale skin-tone. Similarly, Dark Link looked quite beautiful as well. Her dark-grey hair contrasted with her pitch-black skin, which made her various assets stand out against the fog in the background. Her breasts were slightly jiggling from their frantic motions earlier and her nipples were slightly erect. Her curves were all in the right places and all stood out thanks to her heavy breathing. What also caught Link's attention was her stomach. Despite having such a curvy body, it didn't seem to be lacking in muscles either, if the faintly visible abs on Dark Links stomach was any indication. To sum it up, both Dark Link and Link were very well-endowed.

Acting on his instinct, Link did the first thing that came to mind and pounced on his female counterpart, causing the both of them to fall back onto the water. Dark Link let out a yelp as her back hit the ground, her breasts bouncing in the process, which caught Link's attention. Unable to resist the temptation, Link grabbed onto the large orbs of flesh roughly, causing Dark Link to moan out. After enjoying their soft consistency for a few moments, Link bent down and planted his mouth on one of the dark-grey nipples while continuing to grope the other. Link sucked greedily until he felt the nipple become fully erect, causing him to repeat the process with the other one.

These actions fueled the burning in Dark's core, causing her to unconsciously rub her burning womanhood against his stomach in a futile attempt to relieve some tension. Unable to take it anymore, she wrapped her legs around her light counterpart and managed to flip them over. Now, Dark was straddling a slightly surprised Link. She was about to waste no time and plunge herself deep within him, but she managed to stop herself. Before she did that, Dark wanted to rile Link up a little bit, like he did to her. And so, with a slight smirk on her face, she moved further down his body and trapped his member between her breasts. Link could only moan out as he felt a warm softness wrap around his member, and the sensation only increased as Dark pressed her breasts together and moved them up and down his length. As she continued pleasing Link with her breasts, she began to lick the tip of his erection, which caused several spasms for Link.

However right as Link was about to cum, Dark grab the base of his member and squeezed tightly, staving off his orgasm, but also causing him to experience some terrible frustration. However, it was only temporary as Dark rose up and straddled him once again. He had only a second to see the playful look on her face as she impaled herself on his length, letting out a cry of both pain and pleasure.

And then he felt bliss.

The effects of his member being surrounded by Dark's tight walls were immediate. Unable to stop himself, Link let out a cry as he blew his load deep into Dark Link and his vision went white momentarily. He was hardly able to comprehend what had happened, only that he felt felt _perfection _run through him. However, when his senses returned to him, he felt Dark's slim arms wrapped around him and he realised that Dark was now quivering and hugging him tightly, likely still recovering from taking in all of Link's length at once and feeling his load being released into her.

"A...Are you okay…?" He asked hesitantly, rubbing his hand on the small of her back. In response, she slowly and shakily rose up and looked at him. **"I...I'm feeling… **_**wonderful.**_**" **She said, euphoria clear in her voice.** "I don't think I've never felt such intense sensations before during any of the lives we lived." **Dark managed, careesing Link's cheek slightly.

"Yeah… me neither…" Was all Link could say. For a few minutes, neither of them did anything, just enjoying a blissful afterglow, with Link lying in the water and Dark lying against his chest. It was only when his member began to grow hard again that they did anything.

"**Still up for more, huh?"** Dark said with amusement, feeling his member grow erect inside her. After seeing Link nod, she continued, bringing her face close to his. **"Well what are you waiting for? Don't hold back." **She whispered before she planted her lips on Link's once again, and that was all the invitation he needed.

Feeling energy and excitement course through him, he grabbed Dark by her plump rear and flipped her over before he started to pound into her. Dark Link could only moan in ecstasy and enjoy the onslaught of pleasurable sensations coming towards her. Link was feeling much of the same, loving how tight Dark's insides were, grabbing onto her hips for a better grip. On a whim, he moved his hands upwards and firmly grabbed onto the lower parts of her legs and spread them apart, placing dark in a rather compromising position as well as allowing Link to delve into her even deeper.

"**yes… yes…! YES!"** Dark began to repeat in a mantra, her mind beginning to go blank. The only thing that she was aware of now was that her light counterpart had her spread eagle, was pounding his rock-hard member into her repeatedly, and that she was loving every second of it.

This continued for a while. The both of them already came, multiple times. Dark was still unaware of how many times he filled her with his seed, or how many times she tightened around him. The only thing she knew at this point was that the both of them were almost out of energy. Link's pace had slowed down slightly, but the both of them just wanted to release one more time, there was still a hint of lust in the both of them that demanded it. And so, with one more desperate thrust, the both of them were unable to hold back a euphoria-filled yell as they came. With Link releasing the last of the pent up load he had in him for seven years and Dark squeezing him for all he was worth. When the high from their mutual orgasms wore down, the both of them went limp, with Dark Link lying haphazardly in the shallow waters and Link collapsing into her soft chest.

For what felt like the longest time, neither of them did anything. They merely lied there, naked, enjoying the afterglow and the fact that they didn't have to worry about anything anymore. No more fighting, no more saving princesses, no more being a tool of the gods, and no more reincarnations. They were free and they had each other in their own personal slice of heaven.

**(Lewd content is gone, if you are under 18, it is now safe to read.)**

"Hey… Me?" Link said, looking over to the side slightly. **"Yes, Link?"** She drawled out, stroking his blonde locks. "Things are going to stay like this now, right?" He asked, but he already knew the answer, even before he felt Dark Link wrap her arms around his head, pushing him deeper into her bust.

"**Yes…" **She smiled, looking at link in a loving manner **"From now on, things will always be like this. Nobody will hurt us anymore and we… can just… be… happy…" **She managed before drowsiness overtook her and she fell asleep. Link could only smile at this, happy to see his other half at peace, and as he snuggled into Dark's chest, he said something.

"Goodnight Dark," He said, the desire to sleep overtaking him as well. "Thank you… for everything you've done… I… I love you…" He whispered out, no longer able to fight off the desire to sleep.

And so, that was the end of the hero's legacy. With nobody to carry on Link's bloodline and being unable to die within the pocket dimension, the spirit of the hero was never able to reincarnate, ensuring Ganondorf and the Gerudo a long reign over Hyrule. Both parts of Link spent the rest of their existence merely enjoying the other's company in their own personal dimension. With Dark Link's control over the dimension, given to her by Ganondorf, they could change the environment to whatever they liked. However, whether they changed it to an endless ocean, an expansive, colorful, forest, or even the limitless reaches of space, they always ended up turning the dimension back into that odd field of land, filled with shallow, warm waters, an endless foggy horizon, the odd amount of disjointed debris, and that small island at the center of it all.

The one thing that changed, however, was the tree on that island. Neither Link was sure when it happened, but at one point, it seemed to have come back to life. Now, there were large, bright-green leaves on the branches and it's bark was now a healthy shade of brown. It was an odd anomaly, but neither of them cared.

Because at the end of it all, they were free, they had each other, and they were _happy._

**And there we have it! I might make a epilogue detailing Fem!Dark's and Link's time after they fell asleep, but for now, this'll work. Well, I hope I entertained some people by making this, and I hope the lemon came off as well… sexy? Appealing? Either way, I hope it didn't come off as awkward.**

**Also, if anybody's interested, I'm currently working on some other stories. If any of the franchises they're about interest you, then I hope you give them a shot, you may like them.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone has a good night, see ya!-lolrus555**


End file.
